batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagi
Sagi is the lead character and protagonist of Baten Kaitos Origins. Biography The Beginning Sagi is a Spiriter who grew up in Sheratan with his mother Gena, who runs the orphanage there. At 15, Sagi joins Alfard's army in the hope of helping his mother, Gena, and his adopted siblings. He then is recruited by The Dark Service, an elite paramilitary group which answers only to Baelheit. Being the rookie of the army meant he was often picked on and didn't have many friends except for Guillo, a Paramachina/Godcraft who often looked out for him. Eager to prove himself, he was given the mission to assassinate Emperor Olgan. After entering the Emperor's Residence and getting to the Emperor's office, he meets a man named Shanath. After Shanath leaves, he instead discovers Olgan's lifeless body slumped over his desk. In a strange turn of events he is then attacked by his fellow platoon men by orders of Valara. With the help of Geldoblame, Quaestor Verus's assisstant, he manages to escape with his life and must flee the city, as he is now a wanted man. In his attempted escape he is cornered by a young Giacomo, who proves too much for he and Guillo. Luckily, they are saved by a young woman named Milliarde, or Milly. After this she joins them on their adventures, despite bickering with Guillo at every turn. Back Home Once back in his home town of Sheratan, he realizes a mysterious connection between himself and strange creatures called "Malpercio's Afterlings". Whenever they are killed, Sagi has pain-laden blackouts, during which he is seemingly transported to a different time and place, where he meets a powerful group of people. Stranger still, these people claim to know him as their brother Marno, yet Sagi has no memory of them whatsoever. As the story progresses, we realize that the group of Thoran, Ven, Pieda and Seph are ancient and powerful magical practitioners from before the War of The Gods. The Journey He goes on many journeys still, at the behest of fellow Spiriter Verus, who allies with him to stop Baelheit’s ambitions. He runs into Giacomo a few more times and defeats him each time as he continues to grow stronger. All of his strength is for naught, however, as he is no match for the Machina Vanguard. In his quest to stop Baelheit, he helps save King Ladekahn, meets Reblys, befriends Gibari, Rambari, Anna and Palolo II in Diadem, interacts with Lord Rodolfo in Sadal Suud, and Queen Corellia and Lolo in Anuenue. He even finds time to assist Georg and Larikush in Alfard, but all his experiences fail to make him strong enough to defeat the Machina Vanguard. Truth Revealed Ultimately Sagi discovers that he is not as everyone originally thought, "a Spiriter", but is instead a byproduct of the late Emperor's scheme to produce a "man-made Spiriter". He is a "Malideiter", a child infused with a shard/body part of the long dead god Malpercio, thus granting him incredible power and once mastered makes him even more powerful than a normal Spiriter. In time he unravels the mystery of his blackouts and discovers the truth about Malpercio, and overpowers the Machina Vanguard. He also learns that Shanath was the real assassin behind the Emperor's death. They develop a bitter hatred as Shanath has his mother's Wings of the Heart forcibly removed. Sagi gets his revenge, however, and manages to defeat him where he dies in front of his daughter, Savyna. Becoming a Legend With all obstacles removed, he faces off with Baelheit in Tarazed. There he learns that his enemy is Milly’s father and a Spiriter. He defeats his opponent, but is shocked when Verus reveals his own plan and how he had used both Sagi and Geldoblame for his own ambitions of world conquest. Facing off with the traitor, he defeats him, but comes face to face with the ageless evil of Wiseman. Overpowered and unable to protect his friends, he is comforted by Thoran, Ven, Pieda and Seph, whose words give him the power to vanquish the evil being. With Tarazed falling around them, Guillo, his long time companion, makes the ultimate sacrifice of giving his/her life so he and Milly can live. They flee with only Guillo’s head and are saved from death by the Machina Vanguard. Confused but happy, they survive the ordeal, and in a show of emotion he and Milly get married. They are wished the best by their friends from all over the world and go to live with Duke Calbren in Mira for the rest of their days. Later Life It is unknown what became of Sagi after the events of the game, but fans have speculated that he and Milly were the parents of Melodia, before they fell ill and died from an unspecified plague, leaving the Duke to take in Melodia as his granddaughter. Combat Special Field Guide Description A boy of 15, host to a guardian spirit from birth. The Dark Service was eager to have a spiriter in their ranks. Generally kind, though sometimes extreme in his methods, perhaps from naiveté. He wields a long, single-edged blade. Uses:Variable Weak: Variable'' Fighting Style "Witness the fury....of a God!" ''-Sagi, when using The Godling's Rapture'' Sagi fights with swords during battle, and his finishing moves span a variety of elements. He has more HP than Milly or Guillo and good attack power. If Sagi plays the basic attack cards in order, followed by Scension, Ascension, Transcension, and The Godling's Rapture, he can pull off The Apotheosis, a very powerful EX Combo that fully heals Sagi and deals great damage to the enemy. Offensive Magnus Special Attacks Defensive Magnus Trivia Etymology In Japanese, the word "sagi" can mean either "heron" (following a bird theme begun with Kalas in the first Baten Kaitos) or "fraud". For the game's Japanese audience, this is a subtle hint that Sagi is not what he claims (and believes) himself to be (as he is a Malideiter, not a Spiriter.) Trivia * Sagi appears as a Spirit Character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Nintendo Switch. Gallery Sagi pain portrait.PNG SagiPortrait.jpg Sagi portrait anxious.jpg Sagi portrait shocked.jpg Sagi Happy portrait.jpg Sagi Portrait.jpg Sagi portrait phone.jpg Sagi angry portrait.PNG Sagi portrait sad.PNG tex1_180x180_55f55df1c3bd679d_5.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes